The Void
by CrimsonSpirt
Summary: Miroku feels a gently pull at his air void. As if that isn't good enough. Naraku makes Sango and Miroku betray eachother just like he did to Kikyo and Inuyasha. Naraku steals the shards from Kagome and sends the message to Sango that he's going to kill he


Chapter 1  
  
Miroku sat quietly outside staring down at his right hand. He sighed and looked around into the night. 'Naraku, why did you do this? Why did you curse my family? Take a look at what you did to everyone. You took control over Kohaku and made him try to kill Sango. You made Kikyo and Inuyasha betray one another. You massacred villages and killed numbers of innocent people. You sent demons after the defenseless. You mess with people's feelings. You take enjoyment out of it. Why? Why do you enjoy doing this? I will kill you for cursing my family. If I lose that chance and die my child will. I know it. I will get revenge no matter what. You're not a real demon. You're half of one. That makes it easier. You also want the jewel shard to become a complete demon.'  
  
Sango stared at Miroku and sighed. 'Miroku is looking at his hand again. That means this is one of those nights where his air void starts to get bigger.' Sango thought. She slowly walked out and sat next to him. "Miroku, are you alright?"  
  
Miroku looked over to Sango and smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just thinking of my father and what happened to him when he got sucked in."  
  
"Miroku, don't think like that." Sango said.  
  
"How can I not think that way? I'm going to die just like everyone else in my family did." Miroku said sighing and looking back at his hand.  
  
Sango gently pulled his hand down by his side. "Stop saying that."  
  
Miroku moved his hand over to Sango's butt. "I'll help you until it's time for my wind tunnel to open up."  
  
Sango sighs. "Miroku, please don't say that again. It really makes me annoyed."  
  
Miroku groped her and then took his hand back.  
  
Sango glared at him and slapped him. "Keep your hand where it belongs monk!"  
  
Miroku was thrown on the ground by Sango's slap. He sat up.  
  
Sango put her hand back to her side. "Why do you always have to act perverted? You ask every girl you meet to bear your child. Why haven't you got one yet? Because you always pull a perverted stunt on them and make them hate you! That's why, Miroku! So why don't you get out of your perverted stage and find someone you really like! That's what I....." Sango stopped talking.  
  
"You're right. Who would care if I died? You're only being nice because you want me to help get all the jewel shards before I die." Miroku said looking down at his hand again.  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kagome looked out of the cabin because she kept hearing Sango and Miroku yelling. "Inuyasha, what are Sango and Miroku talking about? I can't really hear them but I hear loud voices."  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. "Why do you care? Well, anyway, if you must know they're yelling at one another because Miroku is saying that he's going to die soon and Sango is saying something to him and they won't shut up. Wow, that is something anyone would wanna know."  
  
"All I did was ask a question. You didn't have to get all cocky about it!" Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed and looks over to Shippo and Kirara. 'Why is it that only they get along? Is it because Kirara is only a cat and she can't talk? Or is it that Shippo is too scared to disagree with anyone. Maybe it's that they're good friends. Who cares? Not me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Sango, it is true. I know I don't matter to you, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, or Kagome. I'm just another person who helps fight for the jewel shards. So why do you pretend to care so much?"  
  
Sango stood up. "Miroku, I swear. We all care. Why do you think we heal you when you get hurt? It's not because we want you to fight for the jewel shards. If that was the case would we ever wait for you to do something? We all need you but you made a choice to join us. You want to look for the shards to destroy Naraku. We didn't force you into it. So stop acting like a child and grow up!"  
  
Miroku got up and walked away. He was hardly ever mad at Sango. 'So maybe they do care about me. But I don't understand why she has to yell. I bet the whole world heard that.' He looked back down at his void and sighed. 'I can't believe it. My grandfather went to go destroy Naraku and then there was a hole in his hand. And then we all continued to get one. I don't want my child to have a hole in its hand. I don't want my child to die like I did. But I believe that Naraku will die.' Miroku thought. He didn't notice but he was out into the woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kagome walked out to Sango. "Do you have to be so loud? Shippo and I both heard you. Is everything okay?"  
  
Sango looked over to Kagome. "I don't want to talk about it. It's between me and Miroku. Miroku is always the one who never gets angry. He gets annoyed but he'll never yell at any of his friends. And yes I have to be loud for a perverted monk to hear me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to search for Naraku alone. That monk is making me so mad I just want to kill something." Sango said. She got up and took her boomerang and walked away into the opposite side of the woods Miroku took.  
  
Kagome sighed. "This is the second time I was yelled at this hour. Is it just me or is everyone in a grump mood today?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Sango was running fast. Every so often she would jump up and throw her boomerang and knock down some trees. She tried it again but she tripped. She laid their thinking about Miroku. 'Does he have feelings for me? No, he's just a pervert! That's all he'll be. He groped me so many times I wish I would've slapped his head off! My slaps are getting weaker though. Everytime I slap him I feel my grip getting weaker. What is wrong with me?' Sango laid there on the ground tired when she heard a voice.  
  
"Sango, are you okay?" Naraku said. He was taking the form of Miroku.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sango looked up at him. "I'm fine, Miroku. I'm just laying down. What's it to you?"  
  
"Naraku is around here somewhere. Get up and I'll show you where he went." Naraku was still keeping the shape of Miroku. He had a deadly trick that he was going to use to make Sango and Miroku hate one another.  
  
Sango got up with her boomerang and looked around. She looked back at the fake Miroku and got her fighting face on. "Where is Naraku?" She asked.  
  
The fake Miroku pushed Sango up against a tree and hit her with his staff five times. "Did you really think Naraku would be hanging around here? You are so stupid Sango. I'm going to get you back for all those times you slapped me." The fake Miroku threw her down to the ground.  
  
Sango looked up at him all beat up. "Miroku, what are you doing?" she yelled. She got up and took her sword and started to attack. "Why are you doing this? I demand an answer!"  
  
Naraku was moving quickly. He then smirked and looked at Miroku's air void. "Sango, I have a hole in my hand. I will use it to kill you. So that way, when I get sucked it I'll have you to kill. Any last words?"  
  
Sango was watching him. She noticed something weird. 'How is he moving so fast? This doesn't make any sense. I'm always able to hit everyone except one person. Has Miroku been training? No, something isn't right here. It's Miroku, but there is something wrong. Maybe he's being controlled by Naraku. No, everything is alright. Miroku is just angry at the fact that I slap him everytime he tries a perverted stunt. Is he really going to kill me over something like that. It doesn't matter. I'm going to fight him back.' Sango jumped up and tried to strike him.  
  
Naraku was still in the form of Miroku. He opened his void and watched Sango get closer to it. "I told you I was going to kill you. But you don't listen to a word I say. You think just because I'm a monk I can't do some of the things I do. Well, think again! I'm free to do whatever I want! I will do anything! So just take a step closer and get sucked into my wind tunnel."  
  
Sango's eyes widened as she slowly started to get pulled into the air void that Naraku was using. "Miroku, stop this! Killing me isn't going to help at all!" She called out. He words weren't heard. 'Why do I feel something is wrong. I wish someone was here to help me figure out why Miroku is acting this way.'  
  
Naraku's plan was just getting started. He looked around and then sealed up the wind tunnel because of poison insects. He began to run off into the woods as Sango laid there trying to breathe. Naraku laughed. I need to get over to Miroku and set his plan up. This is going to be very fun. Before they know it, it'll just be like what happened between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Although, it'll be much more fun to watch them both get pulled into Miroku's air void. When Miroku and Sango start to fight again it will be just around the time when Miroku's air void will open. They will both be yelling at one another and then Miroku won't even notice but his hand will open. He won't be able to run and therefore Sango gets pulled in with him. Kagome and Inuyasha will be the only ones left. Once Inuyasha dies Kagome will have no need to go back to this era anymore so she'll leave. Nobody will be able to help her and she'll be gone forever. Then, I'll collect all the jewel shards and be a complete demon. This isn't even the first part of my plan because I have a lot more to work out." Naraku said running off. He then made it over to where Miroku was and he took the shape of Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kagome laid down in the cold looking in both directions that Sango and Miroku both took off. 'What is going on? I don't understand. One minute Miroku and Sango are talking nice to another and then the both get angry and storm off. I just don't get it. Wait a minute! Naraku could be out there. I better go get Inuyasha!' Kagome thought. She got up and ran into the cabin. "Inuyasha, I sense jewel shards!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up. "The let's go. Shippo, Kirara. You wait to see if Sango or Miroku comes back." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran out of the door leaving Shippo and Kirara alone in an empty cabin. "Kagome, where are the shards?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Miroku was walking thorough the forest. He came to a large clearing and he sat down laying his staff next to him. 'Sango, I don't see why you're always so mad. It just doesn't make any sense. A second your happy and the next you're yelling. Do you even know how I feel for you? No, you don't. And you never will.'  
  
"Miroku!" Naraku called. But he was in the shape of Sango.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Miroku looked up at Naraku who was taking form of Sango. "What do you want?" Miroku leaned back on the tree and looked around the clearing.  
  
Naraku sighed. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for slapping you all those times." 'Perfect. My plan is going just as planned. Now all I have to do is make Miroku think I'm Sango and then I'll have them two out of the way. But maybe I should get the monk very happy. Yes, I know how to get him to get closer to me than what he is. I have the perfect plan.' "Miroku, may I bear your strong sons?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widen and looked at Sango. 'What?! Does she mean it? Is she really going to. No, can't be.' "Sango are you serious?" Miroku stood up confused.  
  
Naraku nodded. "Yes, Miroku. As you said earlier, soon you too will die from your air void. I want to make sure that you have a child to go after Naraku with. That is, if it's okay with you." 'Maybe my plan won't work. Sango wouldn't ask this to Miroku it would be the other way around. Well, it doesn't really matter because I know the monk will fall for it. But if he doesn't, I'll have to make a new plan. And it will take some time to make. Sango is already angry at Miroku if I'm not mistaken.'  
  
Miroku didn't know what to do or say. Nobody he liked had ever asked him that question. Naraku was still in the form of Sango and Miroku was falling for his plan. If he said yes, he was going to get killed. If he said no, he was going to get killed also. He didn't know that. "Sango, okay. But what about Kohaku? It will be hard to find him with your condition."  
  
Naraku pushed him onto a tree. "Kohaku? Oh please." Naraku took the boomerang and smirked. "Miroku, I'd rather kill you then get Kohaku!"  
  
Miroku blinked. "Sango, what are you doing?"  
  
Naraku backed up and threw the boomerang at Miroku. "Die! Die you pervert! You don't need to go after Naraku. I will do it. And I'll save you the pain of not getting a grave. When you're dead I'll bury you in the ground."  
  
Miroku grabbed his staff and knocked Sango's boomerang back to Naraku. "Sango, if you throw that thing again I'll have to use my wind tunnel. I don't see why you're planning to kill me." Miroku grabbed his right arm and held it out. He was ready to unseal the beads. "So if I were you I'd keep it to yourself."  
  
Naraku laughed and threw it again. Before Miroku could take off the beads poisonous insects came over to him. The boomerang hit Miroku and pressed him up onto the tree harder. It made a lot of wounds and he was almost bleeding. "What? Naraku is near!" Naraku caught the boomerang and ran off towards the direction of the insects. "I will kill you after I kill Naraku!"  
  
Miroku fell down to the ground. "Sango, why did you do this to me?" Miroku was bleeding and he was leaning up on trees trying to make his way out of the forest. He finally found the strength to walk. He slowly started to walk through the forest trying to get out. Before he knew it he was laying on the ground again unable to move. Inuyasha and Kagome soon passed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Kagome, where are the jewel shards at? I can smell Naraku near by and I'm starting to think you're sensing his."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Right up ahead. Wait a minute! Is that Miroku?" Kagome jumped of Inuyasha and landed down next to Miroku. "It is! Inuyasha, Miroku is hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped running and turned down to Miroku. "These wounds don't look like any demon could've made them. Perhaps a slayer but not a demon." Inuyasha looked down at Miroku's face noticing a slap mark. 'Sango, it could've been her. She's sick of his perverted stunts.' He noticed a tree with an indent of Sango's boomerang. Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome, it was Sango."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Are you sure? I don't think Sango would do this to Miroku."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Miroku, I swear. We all care. Why do you think we heal you when you get hurt? It's not because we want you to fight for the jewel shards. If that was the case would we ever wait for you to do something? We all need you but you made a choice to join us. You want to look for the shards to destroy Naraku. We didn't force you into it. So stop acting like a child and grow up!"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kagome looked up at the tree. "She was mad at him but why would she do this? It just doesn't seem right. Miroku only thought that none of us cared for him. He thought we were using him to gather the jewel shards faster. But Sango did have a point. But so does Miroku. Sango says we would heal him because we care. But Miroku thinks that we heal him so we can keep him alive because we need him to gather the shards."  
  
"What are you getting at Kagome? It sounds just like what happened between me and Kikyo. Anyway, we should get back to the cabin. Sango might be there. We can get her straightened out and ask her why she did this. She has no reason to wound Miroku like this even if he makes a move on her." Inuyasha picked up Miroku and threw him over his shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha back to the cabin. She was looking down and she saw familiar footprints. 'Those aren't Sango's footprints. Her feet aren't that big. That's odd. Oh, those are her footprints right there. But this doesn't make sense.' Inuyasha and Kagome both made it to the cabin to find Sango laying there on the floor in pain with Shippo and Kirara next to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Sango, are you okay? How bad did Miroku hurt you?" Shippo asked leaning over to her. Kirara meowed and walked over to her.  
  
Sango opened her eyes. "Pretty bad. I don't think I'll be able to help you anymore. If Miroku does this again I'll surely die." 'I don't know why he attacked me. There is something that messes out the events. Would he really do such a thing?'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Did you really think Naraku would be hanging around here? You are so stupid Sango. I'm going to get you back for all those times you slapped me."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sango tried to sit up. 'It doesn't make sense. I'm going to get you back for all the times you slapped me? I thought he said it was worth the pain. There is something wrong here. I know it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he walked into the cabin. Kagome was behind him. "Well, Sango, Miroku, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku gasped and opened his eyes. His eyes met directly with Sango's. There was fear, hate, and confusion in their eyes. Miroku fell right off of Inuyasha. "Sango, I knew you were lying. You would never bear my child no matter what."  
  
Sango glared at him. "What the heck are you talking about? You said Naraku was nearby and then you beat me with your staff. You were about to suck me in your wind tunnel. Then you ran when the insects came. You said you wanted to get me back for all the times I slapped you. I didn't even touch you!" She screamed.  
  
Miroku stood up leaning on Inuyasha. "I never touched you! You attacked me. I would never do such a thing!"  
  
Sango stood up also. "You are such a liar, Miroku! You're only trying to look good as a monk but it's not working! I have wounds to prove it!"  
  
Miroku returned the glare. "So do I! I can prove it also."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were both confused. "Okay, what really happened here?" Inuyasha asked. He looked over at Shippo and Kirara who were both taking sides. Kirara was by Sango and Shippo was in front of Miroku. That meant Inuyasha and Kagome had to chose a side. But how could they decide over Sango and Miroku. They all knew there was something weird going on but they didn't know what.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. I will set off for Naraku by myself! Come on, Kirara!" Sango yelled. She ran out of the cabin barely able to walk at all. Inuyasha and Kagome stared as Sango and Kirara ran out. Sango jumped on Kirara's back and they were soon out of sight.  
  
Miroku smirked. "She has the right idea. She's defenseless. Kirara will have to do all the work. She's just worried that she'll be found out. She knows she lied. I'm the real one who got attacked by her. She couldn't possibly expect to get away with that. She's only trying to make me look bad. Well in case she comes back I won't be here to be made a fool. Shippo, let's go!" Miroku grabbed his staff and walked out of the cabin. All that was left inside was Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. "Uh, I guess it's just us."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No, someone else is here." 'It smells like Naraku. Although, it's not completely him. He must have changed bodies recently.' Kagome looked over to him as he said that last comment. She looked very confused. Inuyasha looked at her and ran out of the cabin. Kagome followed. When Sango and Miroku left there was something very strange. When Sango took off, it was just an empty trail. But when Miroku did, there was a castle on the mountain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Naraku sat in a room of the castle. Kohaku was next to him. "Well, Kohaku, it looks like I made it this far. Now all I have to do is try something for Inuyasha. I'll kidnap him looking like Kikyo. And then, I'll keep him here and change locations. Kagome will be all alone and she'll have nothing to live for. She'll have to go back to her own time. But wait, I just got another idea. What if I made Inuyasha turn on Kagome? I'll then steal the jewel shard and then she'll have to stay here. What a good idea. What do you think?"  
  
Kohaku stood there. "Yes, master Naraku."  
  
Naraku laughed. "Then I better get to work." With that he created a demon puppet and sent if after Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Miroku was walking with Shippo. Every often he sighed.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Why do you always have to act perverted? You ask every girl you meet to bear your child. Why haven't you got one yet? Because you always pull a perverted stunt on them and make them hate you! That's why, Miroku! So why don't you get out of your perverted stage and find someone you really like! That's what I....."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'She was so rude when she said that. But she was right. But she also was wrong. I do like her. A lot. A very lot. It is true though. I do act like a child. I should grow up. But there was no reason for attacking me and then lying about it. Why would I attack anyone. I don't go looking for fights. Naraku is my only exception. No, there are no exceptions! Naraku cursed me. That's a good enough reason for me to be going after him. One day, he will pay for all he's done.'  
  
Shippo was looking up at Miroku. "Miroku, are you okay? You seem upset."  
  
Miroku looked down at Shippo. "I'm fine."  
  
Shippo looked up at him. "Are you sure?" Shippo looked around and spotted the castle.  
  
"Shippo, I already told you. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." Miroku looked over to where Shippo was looking. 'Wait a minute.'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Die! Die you pervert! You don't need to go after Naraku. I will do it. And I'll save you the pain of not getting a grave. When you're dead I'll bury you in the ground."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Sango only kills demons. This makes no sense. I don't get it. Wait! I know who did this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A demon puppet of Naraku came down to Inuyasha and Kagome. "So, Sango and Miroku have left. I don't understand how they could turn against one another so easily. All it takes is one person to cause a fight."  
  
Kagome stared at his foot prints. 'Those are the same as the ones in the forest! This was Naraku's trap!' "Inuyasha, Naraku did this to Sango and Miroku!"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and back to Naraku. "So, you like messing with people's feelings don't you? I'll teach you for that!" Inuyasha took his sword and ran towards Naraku.  
  
Naraku's demon puppet just stood there and laughed. "Inuyasha, do you really think coming after me with that sword of yours is going to make things better? Miroku and Sango hate one another. Do you really think killing me will change that? Their feelings were completely changed by me. And they might never feel the same way about one another again."  
  
Inuyasha just stood there. 'Kikyo. Naraku's trap set Kikyo and I after eachother. Then, Kikyo died. Nothing was able to change that. The jewel was burned with Kikyo's body. Is Naraku still planning something?' Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. 'What if he sets me and Kagome up? Then this will happen again and again. I won't let this happen to me again!' Inuyasha put his sword back into its case. "Why did you do that to them?"  
  
Kagome looked shocked. 'Why did Inuyasha put his sword away? He's going to die if he doesn't fight! What am I saying? He can die even if he does fight.' She then felt something on her shoulder. She looked down and saw Myoga. "Myoga, what are you doing here?"  
  
Myoga looked up at Kagome. "Inuyasha is falling right into Naraku's trap. We have to stop him."  
  
"Trap? What trap? Naraku isn't planning to steal Inuyasha's sword is he?" 'What could Naraku possibly plan that Inuyasha would fall into?'  
  
"Kagome, Naraku seeks the jewel shards to become a full demon. He too is like Inuyasha. He's half of a demon." Myoga said looking proud.  
  
Kagome gasped. "He's going to steal the jewel shards from me! Isn't he?"  
  
Myoga sighed and looked down. "That is all I know. I don't know what he has planned but whatever it is Inuyasha is falling for it."  
  
"Inuyasha, it's a trap! Naraku is after the jewel shards!" Kagome called out.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked to Naraku and saw his smirking. "What are you going to do, Naraku? You want the jewel shards don't you? Come and get them!"  
  
Naraku's puppet just stood there. "Inuyasha, I don't want to take the jewel shards from you just yet. Right now I want you to see Kikyo."  
  
"What? Kikyo is alive!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Sango was riding Kirara down through a forest. 'Why would Miroku attack me? It doesn't make any sense. Would he really try to kill someone? Or did I fall for a trap? I have to think. Who would do this?' Suddenly Sango's face got filled with hate. There was only one word that came from her mouth. "Naraku." She felt something sharp go into her back. She gasped and fell off Kirara. She heard the rustling of a chain. 'Kohaku?' Sango turned around and tears came to her eyes. "Kohaku!"  
  
Kirara stopped moving and she turned back to Sango. She growled at Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku stood there. His eyes weren't the normal color. He was being controlled by Naraku. "Finally, you will die. Naraku has been waiting for you to die." Suddenly his eyes changed back to his normal color. "Sango, hurry up! It wasn't Miroku who was doing that to you! It was Naraku! He's using his power to change bodies! He always used the same trap on Miroku!"  
  
Sango looked at him and her eyes widen. "I knew it! Naraku likes messing with our feelings! Kohaku, what is he planning to do next?"  
  
Kohaku didn't answer. His eyes turned back to the demon color.  
  
'He's being controlled by Naraku again! Is this a trap? No, Kohaku had fear in his voice.' "Kirara, let's go find Naraku!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Miroku fell down to the ground. "Naraku, why did you do this? Why did you mess with me? That's it! I am going to put an end to you!"  
  
Shippo looked over to him. "Miroku, what are you talking about? Naraku isn't even here."  
  
"No, Shippo, he set me and Sango against eachother. That wasn't her attacking me. That wasn't me attacking her. We have to find the others! We have to find Sango. Let's go!" Miroku began running down the trail.  
  
"Wait for me!" Shippo jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Naraku smirked. He was back at the castle. "Well, so my plan is working correctly. It's half way complete. Kohaku met up with Sango and stabbed her. He then told her the news. Miroku found out and began to take off with Shippo. Inuyasha and Kagome know. It's about time. Miroku's void will open sometime this week. And now I better get down to Inuyasha." Naraku turned into Kikyo. "This is a very important part of my plan." Naraku as Kikyo began to walk down the path and he ended up by his demon puppet of himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Naraku still looking like Kikyo stepped out from trees. "Inuyasha, I'm here."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the Kikyo looking Naraku. "Kikyo."  
  
The demon puppet of Naraku ran down the trail. He disappeared after a couple minutes.  
  
"Kikyo, you're alive."  
  
Naraku smirked. "Yes, Inuyasha, I am alive. Naraku couldn't ever kill me." 'Even though I could kill her my plan would fail.'  
  
Kagome's eyes started to water. 'He doesn't need me. All he cares about is Kikyo.' "Inuyasha, should I leave you two alone?" She asked slowly starting to cry.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer him. Instead he ran up to who he thought was Kikyo and hugged Naraku not knowing it was him. "I won't let you leave this time, Kikyo. You always leave but this time you're staying! No exceptions!"  
  
'How could I be so stupid? Inuyasha is in love with Kikyo. He's hugging me! I better hurry up and get through this plan before I'm kissed by him.' "Well, then you'll have to catch me!" Naraku began running down the path.  
  
"Kikyo, wait!" Inuyasha started to follow. "Don't go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Kagome stood there and started to cry. "He forgot about me. I'm going home. But I better give him the jewel shards that I have. I know he'll want them. No, without them I won't be able to get back. I'll just go. All he cares about is Kikyo anyway."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Naraku stood there smirking after he was finished running.  
  
Inuyasha came to a stop.  
  
"You're no different than what you always were!" Naraku changed back into himself. "And I'm going to be busy. I have to go get the jewel shards from Kagome." Naraku changed into Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha growled and pulled out his sword. "If you dare touch her I will kill you with my own two hands!"  
  
"Kagura, come." Naraku said. Kagura landed down right in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Naraku?" She said.  
  
"I have to go get the jewel shards from Kagome. Go take on this Inuyasha so he won't get in my way." Naraku then ran off to where Kagome was in the shape of Inuyasha.  
  
"And you will stay here." Kagura said. She waved her fan and wind surrounded Inuyasha so that he had no way out without being killed.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. His eyes got fixed on Kagura. "Let's make this easy!"  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagura smirked and laughed. "Inuyasha, you sound like you could beat me. But I'm much stronger than you think."  
  
"Shut up and fight!" Inuyasha yelled. 'Kagome, I won't let Naraku get the jewel shards. I promise.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Naraku walked up to Kagome. He was in the form of Inuyasha. 'Let's see if my plan can even get more completed. I have to hurry. The void in the monk's hand will surely open up soon.' "Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked back to him. "What do you want? Are you done flirting with Kikyo? Or did you just come back to tell me to go home?"  
  
Naraku ran up to Kagome with Inuyasha's sword and pinned her to the cabin wall behind her. "Hand over the jewel shards! Or I'll kill you!"  
  
"What? Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine! Now hand over the jewel!" Naraku demanded. 'I have to hurry up if I want to catch up with Inuyasha as Kagome later. I don't want to have to kill Kagome because she is the reincarnation of Kikyo.'  
  
Kagome just stood there and then she got an angry look on her face. "Fine, Inuyasha! Take the stupid jewel! I don't care! I'm going to find Sango and Miroku what is going on and then I'm going home!" Kagome threw her shards onto the ground.  
  
"I could care less!" Naraku said he grabbed the shards and ran off. 'This is going to be too easy. I have the shards now all I have to do is go after Inuyasha as Kagome and make a deal about running off. It will be so much fun to watch them all start to hate eachother. And I will have what I want.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Miroku continued down the trail with Shippo on his shoulder. "We have to hurry. I have to tell Sango! It was all a trap to make us hate eachother. It was only a waste of time." Suddenly Miroku felt a low wind from his right hand. He looked down at it and he fell down to the ground. 'Naraku only did this to waste time for us all! To slow us down! Now my wind tunnel is going to open up soon and I will not be able to get back the others in time! I hate you, Naraku!'  
  
"Miroku, your wind tunnel is pulling some wind! Will you be okay?" Shippo asked worried.  
  
'Maybe, I can ask Shippo to take the place of my child and defeat Naraku. He's not my son but I will not let myself die without revenge. I'll ask him and see what he says.' He looked up to Shippo. "Can you make me a promise? In case I don't get back to them in time will you defeat Naraku and seek my revenge?"  
  
Shippo gasped. "Miroku, are you going to be sucked in your wind tunnel soon?" Shippo asked. There was worry in his eyes. 'The void. It will open soon. That is why Miroku is asking me this question. I have to do it! I will seek revenge for the both of us! I promise.' "Miroku, I will get your revenge." Shippo said proudly.  
  
"Thanks, Shippo. If I die before we make it there, tell Sango I love her." Miroku said. Tears were starting to come to his eyes. "My time is near. I don't want to believe it but I have to. My wind tunnel is giving off a faint pull to nearby objects. That is a sign. I wish I was able to beat Naraku before this started to happen but I was too late." Miroku said.  
  
Shippo smiled at him. "It's okay, Miroku. You had a good life. I'm sure everyone will miss you just as I do." He started to pat Miroku's back. "We're wasting time. We should get back on the road. We might be able to make it back in time for you to tell Sango how you really feel. You know, she might have something for you." Shippo smirked as he said his last sentence.  
  
Miroku instantly remember the question he asked Sango earlier. "Shippo, she'll never do that. She doesn't believe that I love her. She thinks I'm only being a pervert. She can think that if she wants but if I tell her before I die I know it will mean something. Maybe it won't." Miroku got up and started to walk down the path. He then started to run. 'I can make it. I know I can. I don't think they left the cabin. But if they did, I will not know what to do.'  
  
Shippo noticed he kept going faster and faster. "Miroku, your wind tunnel isn't going to open tonight will it?"  
  
Miroku looked back at him. "I don't know, Shippo. My father's wind tunnel opened when he didn't expect it. I almost died from it. So if I tell you to leave me you have to listen."  
  
Shippo nodded and sighed. "Yes, I promise. I will listen to whatever you say. I know it's dangerous."  
  
Miroku continued running. 'I wish it didn't have to be this way. It's all Naraku's plan. What is he going to do next?' Miroku stared down at his hand. It was providing some air for him to cool off. He kept running down the trail as fast as he could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Sango jumped on Kirara and started to fly off towards the cabin. 'Miroku, I'm sorry. I have to tell you before it's to late.' Suddenly, the sharp thing in her back was pulled out by Kohaku.  
  
"It's too late to tell your friends. Naraku has the jewel shard now. And there is only one more piece left for him to get for the jewel to become whole." Kohaku said.  
  
Sango looked back at him. "No, not the shard in your back! Kohaku run from Naraku! It's your only chance of life!"  
  
"No, I will not run. I obey my master. And he is telling me to kill you. I will go on with his wish. So hold still." Kohaku started to chase her.  
  
"Kirara, go higher!" Sango shouted.  
  
The cat demon started to take up higher into the air. Kohaku stopped running and laughed at them. Soon, Kirara saw Kagura and Inuyasha fighting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. She jumped off Kirara and threw her boomerang at Kagura.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Kagura waved her fan and knocked the attack back at Sango.  
  
Sango got hit with it and she fell right to the ground. "I don't have time for this! Where is Naraku?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up with his sword and knocked the fan out of Kagura's hand. The winds stopped. "Hurry up Sango it's this way!" Inuyasha began running down the path.  
  
Kagome was safely sitting down on the ground waiting for Sango and Miroku to show up so she could tell them that it was Naraku who set them up. 'Inuyasha, your so rude. I can't believe you said that to me! I could care less is not what I wanted to hear. But who cares? You're in love with Kikyo now. And since you have her there's no need for me.'  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked running up to her.  
  
"Save it you ungrateful dog!" Kagome shouted to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Miroku kept on running. He was close to the cabin. 'Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, I hope I make it.'  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Shippo was really getting worried. It seemed that Miroku kept slowing down. He felt a breeze pulling into Miroku's hand. It was getting bigger. Shippo assumed that he only had a few days to live. But he wasn't sure. 'Hang in there, Miroku. We're close to the cabin. I promise you'll make it.' Miroku started to speed up. He was being misled to Naraku's castle. Naraku was very aware of it. It was part of his plan. "Miroku, how much longer do you think you can hold out?"  
  
Miroku started to breath heavily. He was hardly able to be heard. "Not too long. I think I better just lay down right now and wait for my air void to open. It would me much easier for me than this is. Besides, it's not like Sango is going to feel the same way about me as I feel about her. What's the point of living to tell her that before I die from my air void? I see no point." Miroku said. He didn't stop running but he slowed down a bit.  
  
"Miroku, don't talk that way! She can be hiding her feelings for you! Don't judge her because she slaps you all the time. Wouldn't everyone to that to you? There is a point of telling her you just don't want to go the extra mile to tell her. Miroku, do you see the look in her eyes when she's close to you?" Shippo said.  
  
Miroku stopped running. He assumed the conversation with Shippo would be long enough for him to rest a little. "Shippo, I never looked into her eyes before. I was too afraid she would ignore me or slap me. I always hid these things that I really felt from her because I always knew she wouldn't feel the same way. And now all I want to do is tell her but take a look around. I have no idea where we are. Sango will be mad at me anyway because of what Naraku did. It's not fair."  
  
"Miroku, I know. But you have to hang in there. Never give up when the going gets rough I know you you're gonna make it through. As long as you try your best there's nothing you can't do. So let's go find Sango. What if Naraku is nearby in your form attacking the group? What if he kills them?" Shippo asked.  
  
Miroku looked down at Shippo with tears in his eyes. "Can't you see? It's normal for me to die this way? I stood up thinking about my hand every night and day. And now my time is coming near. Sure I will die upon myself but that's no reason to be sad. Just as long as you remember me then that's is all it will take to be happy."  
  
Shippo sighed. "Miroku, you seem like you want to die. How can you act so calm when you know that you're going to die?"  
  
"It's easy. When you're the one who is going to end up being the cause of your death all of your emotions jump away to calm. But when you start to get sucked in you get that feeling like it's okay to die. You don't have a reason to live anyway."  
  
"Miroku, you have tons of things to live for. To beat Naraku, get your revenge, and Sango." Shippo said.  
  
The tears from Miroku's eyes went away. "Shippo, it's too late for me. There's nothing that can happen to make this curse go away. Even if we were to kill Naraku the curse would still be there. Once it gets to a certain point it can't be stopped."  
  
"Miroku, so you're going to die?" Shippo asked. His eyes were starting to water.  
  
"Yes, I am. There's nothing anyone can do to change it. I wish it didn't have to be this way. I'm sorry I wasn't that much help in the quest for the jewel shards." Miroku said. 'I know I'm going to die. My father did. So I will also.' "Shippo, don't worry about me when I do die. You still have a whole life ahead of you. I lived a great life and now it is my time. Tell that to the others if I don't get back."  
  
"I promise I'll tell them. But I have faith in you. Don't you want to see your friends before you die? I would. So we better get back on the trail." Shippo said.  
  
Miroku smiled. "Okay, I think we should get going. I do want to tell Sango how I feel about her before I die." 'I will tell her. I won't let myself die until I tell her. But what choice do I have? When my air void sucks me in, that will be the end of me. Sango, I promise I will tell you. I will try to tell you. But never forget me. Never......forget........me......' Miroku started running off with Shippo on his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Sango ran up to both them and stopped. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
Kagome took her eyes off of Inuyasha. "He tried to kill me! He stole the jewel shard because he thought I couldn't handle it!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "I don't have the stupid jewel! So stop making up these lies!"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "If it's so stupid why are you looking for it?"  
  
"Are you stupid? I seek it to become a full demon!"  
  
"And so does Naraku...." Miroku said.  
  
Sango looked back at him. 'Miroku, you're back! Miroku!' "Miroku!" Sango yelled. She ran over to him and hugged him and started to cry. "I'm sorry, Miroku! It was all a trap by Naraku. I knew there was something wrong! Please believe me! I wouldn't ever do such a thing!" Sango kept on crying.  
  
Miroku hugged her back dropping his staff out of his hand. "I know, I figured it out and I rushed back to tell you. I wish I would've known. It was a trap for Naraku to waste our time. He wanted time to waste so we wouldn't have much jewel shards when I died."  
  
There was a long silence in Sango. She looked up at her and a single tear came down her face. 'No, I forgot. Miroku is going to die from the void in his right hand.' More tears dropped from Sango's eyes. Shippo jumped off Miroku's back. "Miroku....."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at them both. They had no idea what was going on. Miroku and Sango were the closest they could get and Miroku wasn't even trying to pull a perverted stunt. "Inuyasha, do you think Naraku set us up too?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to her. "Yes, you're right. It was him. He's after the jewel also."  
  
"No, Miroku!" Sango cried. The tears were dropping onto him as she started to cry more. "I'm sorry! If I would've known it was a trap by Naraku I would've told and you wouldn't have to die! Please forgive me! I'll make your last days of your life the best!"  
  
"Sango, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. It's too late now. I am going to die. No matter if we get the jewel together or if we beat Naraku."  
  
'Miroku, are you really going to leave me here alone? It's not what I want! Please let me make this up to you!' "Miroku, I....."  
  
Miroku sighed and whipped off his tears. "Yes, Sango?"  
  
Sango stood there silently. 'Should I tell him? No, not yet.' "Nothing, Miroku."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Naraku was back at the castle. He was sitting down laughing. "They all know it was me. That is the good thing. Now what should I do next? I now have all of the jewel shards except fore the one in Kohaku. Maybe I should have a showdown. To see who really gets the jewel pieces to combine together. But I will win. And when I put the jewel together I will become a full demon. Miroku is very close to death. I'll give him about three more days before he gets sucked in. But I could be wrong. There is one thing Miroku doesn't know. If he were to hold the jewel he would lose his wind tunnel. I better hope he doesn't find that out."  
  
"Well, Naraku, is it really that easy? You don't even know what piece belongs to which." Kagura said.  
  
Naraku glared at her. "There is plenty of time to figure that out. All I have to do is deliver the message to Sango that I am going to attack Kohaku for the jewel shard. That's simple enough for now. If you don't mind, I'm going to let them wander around for a little. As soon as they get into the area I want I'll attack. Even if Miroku dies before that, there's still Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome."  
  
Kagura shook her head. "You really have to learn to do things quickly. It'll just make things easier. But I have forgotten. A demon such as yourself can't do such a thing because you are only half of a demon. You make me laugh and you also make me wonder. I was created from you but yet I am the exact opposite of you."  
  
"That may be true but everyone who has been formed from me is different. Kageromaru for example. He is sneakier than me and he is a full demon. So does that tell you something?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Yes, it does. Everyone who is formed from you could easily kill you." Kagura said. There was an evil look in her eye.  
  
Naraku laughed. "Do you really think that the demons I created could kill me? You must be mistaken big time. I could easily take all of you out. But if I did that who would do all of the work that I don't have time for?"  
  
"Why don't you try Kohaku? He's already been used so many times before. I bet you're just afraid of losing your precious jewel shard in his back. You'd rather send us out because we aren't important. You could always make more demons."  
  
Naraku shook his head. "If that was the case why would I make demon puppets to go after people?"  
  
"You have a point there. But there has been a time where I myself have almost been killed. You make no sense to me. Is there something you're hiding from me or are you just trying to cover up the fact that the demons you make are much worthier of doing a job then you can?" Kagura said.  
  
"Each demon created from me has part of me inside of it. They aren't nearly as smart as me. I am the only one who can put an end to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome is no challenge for anyone. Even a mere half demon could beat her. As soon as things get closer to me I will be able to end it. Go tell Sango that her brother's life is going to end very soon. When the jewel shard is taken from his back he will die. I will then have all of the jewel shards and I will put them all together and become a full demon." Naraku said. He stood up and walked from the castle.  
  
Kagura just stood there. 'He wants me to do that kind of job because he has important things to do. If only that were true. I'll do as he says once more but one day I will refuse.' Kagura started to walk down the path back to Inuyasha and the rest of them.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagura then got down to them. "Well, well, well, isn't this nice? Looks like we have a pair of lovers." Kagura said looking over to Sango and Miroku. "Isn't it sweet? A girl crying in a monk's arms. You might want to watch out. He can't be trusted from his perverted acts." She laughed. This dragged Sango's attention by a lot.  
  
Sango looked over to her. "You're just like Naraku. You have the same attitude as him." She was still in Miroku's arms. She whipped her tears with her arm and stayed in place.  
  
"I may be one of his incarnations but that doesn't mean I am anything like him. I have my own way of handling things. And before I forget I have a message for you Sango. As you already know Naraku took the form of Inuyasha to steal the shards from Kagome. He now has all of the pieces except for one." Kagura said.  
  
Sango just stood there. Instantly she jumped back. "Kohaku!" Sango cried. There was an instant play back of Kohaku's life and hers. 'If the shard is taken from his back he will die! I can't let this happen.' Sango took her boomerang and looked at her. "Tell me where Naraku is!" Everyone stared at her. Kirara walked up to Sango.  
  
Kagura laughed. "Do you really think I would tell you that and ruin it for everyone? Miroku will get sucked into his wind tunnel. You will lose your brother. Inuyasha will lose his chance of becoming a full demon and Kagome will never be able to go back home! Naraku gains the jewel and becomes a full demon. That is how this will work out!"  
  
Inuyasha took out his sword. "You wish! Now tell us where Naraku is!" He glared at Kagura.  
  
"If you kill me than you'll never know." Kagura said. 'I'll stall them for a little longer until Naraku is done. Then I'll direct them to the dead body.' She took her fan. "This is going to be rather interesting. If I lose, I tell you where Naraku is."  
  
Sango moved out of Miroku's arm and grabbed her boomerang. "Tell me before I kill you!" She yelled.  
  
"Sango, I can handle this. You stand back." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango got a shock. 'Wait! I know where he is! I remember when he last was. I must save him!' She looked over to Kirara. "Kirara!" Kirara turned big and started to run to Sango. Sango jumped on her back and they took off.  
  
"Sango, where are you going?" Kagome asked.  
  
A smile came on Miroku's face. "She is going to look for Kohaku. She cares about her brother and she doesn't want anything to happen to him. That is where she is going. To the one place where she knows Kohaku is." 'Hurry up. I don't know how long it will be until I get sucked into my void.'  
  
Kagura looked over to Sango. "It looks like she is going to fall right into Naraku's trap. How amusing."  
  
Miroku flew over to her. "What? What trap? Tell us!" He put his left hand on his right arm.  
  
"So you want to protect your girlfriend don't you? Try to use your wind tunnel. I'll just bring your wind back right at you!" Kagura said.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Miroku. 'Is he really going to risk his life for Sango?'  
  
Kagome gasped. "Miroku, no! You're risking your life! Don't do it!"  
  
Miroku kept staring at his hand. 'This air void. Soon it will suck me in. And I don't know where I will go. It will happen so. I have to save Sango. But I can't get by with Kagura in the way.' Miroku open his void. Inuyasha and Kagome gasped.  
  
"Ha! Good one." Kagura said. She waved her fan and all the air started to fly back at Miroku.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Ugh! It's pulling me in!" Miroku yelled. The air was pushing his hand back towards himself. 'Sango...I have to save you from the trap.' He thought. "Inuyasha, Kagome, go find Sango! I can't hold her off much longer!" Miroku started to slide back to the tree.  
  
"Miroku, we can't. We're not going anywhere with you." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You have to learn that Miroku is in love with Sango. He will do anything to protect her. That is why he's risking his life."  
  
Inuyasha looked over and nodded. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
Kagome jumped on his back and Inuyasha took off.  
  
Kagura smirked. "So you are trying to protect her are you? Well in that case I'll take it up!" Kagura went to move her fan but it dropped on the ground.  
  
Miroku sealed his wind tunnel and took off after Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagura was left there. 'I let him win. Only because it would be a way to get back at Naraku. But little do I know if he knew I was going to do this. Now that I have free time I better do the next task on my list. Send Sesshomaru after Inuyasha. For Naraku's plan of everyone dying Sesshomaru will kill Inuyasha, Kohaku will kill Sango, and Miroku will be sucked in his air void. But who knows how much I messed things up by letting Miroku win. I'll get to it.' Kagura threw her leaf up into the air and then she jumped on it. Before long, she was away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kirara moved fast and soon she came upon Kohaku. Sango jumped off of her and saw Kohaku just standing there.  
  
"Well, Sango, you fell right into the trap." Naraku said.  
  
As soon as Sango heard his voice she clenched her fists. "Naraku, don't you go near Kohaku!"  
  
"Or what? Do you plan to kill me?" Naraku asked. He came out from behind a tree. "Kohaku wouldn't like that. He'd avenge my death and kill you."  
  
"You liar! Kohaku would never kill me!" Sango said. She took her boomerang and threw it at Naraku.  
  
Kohaku jumped up and through his chain at it. It flew back to Sango and she caught it.  
  
"Why are you protecting him? I know you don't want to do this so stop! Naraku is going to remove the jewel shard from your back! Run Kohaku! Let me kill Naraku so you could be free from his control!" Sango said.  
  
Kohaku pulled his chain back. "No, I will not run. Naraku promised to release me if I killed you. I will be free. I will have to kill you."  
  
"Kohaku, no! I can save you!" Sango said. Tears were starting to come from her eyes.  
  
"I said no!" Kohaku exclaimed. He ran over and threw his chain at her.  
  
Sango threw her boomerang at it. The chain flew out of his hand. "Kohaku, don't do this. I won't let any of us die! Now listen to me and run!"  
  
There was a silence between the two of them. Sango had a flash back.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I'm going to die just like everyone else in my family did."  
  
*flashback*  
  
Sango gasped. "Miroku!" The silence had been broke by Sango.  
  
Naraku laughed. "Yes, he is going to get sucked into his wind tunnel soon. I thought it would be in three days but it is much sooner that I thought. You must make a choice. Kohaku or Miroku."  
  
Sango kept looking back and forth. She had no idea what to do. 'Miroku, Kohaku, how will I decide?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Inuyasha kept running with Kagome on his back. "I can smell Naraku. He's nearby. I think Sango is already there."  
  
Miroku kept on running. There was a clearly hidden fear inside of him. 'Sango, please don't be hurt. I can feel the wind by my air void getting stronger. I need to tell you my feelings before I get sucked in.'  
  
Kagome gasped. "It's Sango!" They all ran up to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He ran up to her and paused looking into her eyes.  
  
Sango looked back. Not far from her were Kohaku and Naraku.  
  
Naraku smirked. "What a perfect time. Looks like I get to remove the jewel shard from Kohaku's back now."  
  
Sango looked over to him. "Please......no......not Kohaku." Her eyes were watering and she felt a tear drop onto the ground.  
  
Miroku looked down at his hand again. "You cursed my family. I won't let you take Sango's brother away!" Miroku got this whole amount of strength and he jumped at Naraku pushing him back.  
  
"Did he just push away Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. His eyes were wide.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "Miroku?"  
  
Sango just stood there. 'Thank you, Miroku. I'll get Kohaku away from here.' She ran up to Kohaku. "Kohaku, we have to go!"  
  
Kohaku stood still. "No, I will not go."  
  
Naraku made the jewel fall out of Kohaku's back. Kohaku fell onto Sango and Naraku escaped.  
  
"Kohaku!" Sango cried. She started to cry.  
  
"S...ango....I'm....so...sorry.......for every....thing.....N.....n.....araku...ma....made...me......do.." Kohaku said.  
  
"It's okay, Kohaku. I know you didn't want to do any of that. You were under Naraku's spell." Sango said. Tears were falling from her face.  
  
"Goo..d.....bye....sister...." Kohaku's eyes closed and before they knew it he was dead.  
  
"Goodbye, Kohaku." Sango said.  
  
"Something isn't right here. I feel something coming." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at eachother. "The void!" They both cried out at the same time.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"They're right!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
The beads sealing Miroku's hand broke off. The wind started to pull into his hand. "Run!" Miroku shouted.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha took off for the forest. Sango just stood there. She was looking straight into Miroku's eyes. 'Miroku!'  
  
Miroku looked back into her eyes. "Sango, what are you doing? If you don't leave you'll get sucked in too!" Miroku yelled. It was the only way for his voice to be heard.  
  
"I don't want to leave you and come back to never see you again! I want you!" Sango said.  
  
"I have to tell you something! You always thought I needed to find someone I really have feelings for. I had feelings for someone all along. You. I love you! I don't want you to get sucked into my wind tunnel. You still have much to do before you die! Please, don't make yourself die." Miroku called over to her. He was almost about ready to be sucked into this wind tunnel.  
  
"I love you, too! I want to kill myself after you die so I could be with you!" Sango cried. The tears from her eyes dripped onto the ground.  
  
"No, don't do that! Promise me after I die you will not kill yourself!" Miroku cried out.  
  
"Okay, I'll promise you." Sango said.  
  
For some odd reason, even while Miroku was getting sucked into his wind tunnel time lasted forever. He was smiling at Sango with tears in his eyes. He was ready ago. He didn't want to go. He wanted to be with Sango. Sango was smiling back at him. She wanted him to be with her. Miroku looked at Sango and more tears fell onto his air void.  
  
"Miroku, I have to tell you something also. I love you!" Sango shouted out.  
  
'Sango, I am sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way.' Miroku thought. He looked down. 'Oh no! It's getting closer! In a matter of seconds I'm going to be sucked into my air void!' Miroku looked at Sango sadly. His face gave her the hint that he didn't have much time to live.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried. "I won't leave! Even if I do get sucked in! I'll be by your side!"  
  
Miroku's hand started to give off weird swirling black energy. "I love you! I'll love you forever!" Trees started to pull into his wind tunnel. The energy trapped Sango and Miroku.  
  
"I'll love you forever, too!" Sango cried. She wasn't afraid of getting sucked in with him.  
  
Miroku dropped one last tear and the void made a crack. Before Sango knew it, Miroku was gone.  
  
"No!" Sango screamed. "Miroku!" She fell down to the ground and grabbed onto his beads. "Miroku, no! Why did it have to end this way?" She crawled over to the hole in the ground where Miroku last stood.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome came back out. "Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango laid there crying. "I can't go on with you anymore. I have to avenge Miroku's death. I will do it alone. The one I love is now dead. He is lost in his air void. The void Naraku put in! I won't live with that!"  
  
"Fine! Stop Naraku on your own and when you get killed I don't want to have to looking for us in the after life!" Inuyasha yelled. He started to walk away.  
  
"Sango, I understand. You can stay alone if you want. We might meet up again. We will be looking for Naraku to take back the jewel. If you need us, we should be wherever Naraku is." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay." Sango said. With that, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of sight.  
  
Sango laid there. She was alone with the spot Miroku last stood.  
  
Later:  
  
It's been a couple months since you were sucked into your air void. Kagome and Inuyasha left me behind because I refused to leave the area you last stood before you disappeared. I promise I will avenge your death someday when I have enough confidence to leave and go after Naraku. The jewel has been put together and Naraku is now a full demon so it will take a while. I haven't been able to stop crying since you died. When you died I was as close to you as I ever was. When you looked over to me; into my eyes and I looked back, we both dropped a tear. I could hear the words you mouthed to me before you died. I called the same thing back. Then a smiled came on your face and before I knew it you were gone. The only thing that was left were your beads on the ground and my memories. There's not a day in which I don't think of you. It is hard for me to sleep at night knowing you're not there. I don't eat much. I only eat whenever I'm offered something. I never let your beads that sealed up your wind tunnel out of my hand. I am afraid of losing my only item you left behind. I always had feelings for you but I was always too afraid of your actions. That's why I never told you. But now I notice that I want you more than ever. I need you. I can never leave your remaining spot before you died. I wish I could die and be with you forever but I can hardly move. You made me promise not to kill myself to be with you and I agreed to it. A whole lot of demons are after me again. I'll be back. I promise. My love, Miroku. 


End file.
